


Joined

by Whilhelmina_Prince



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilhelmina_Prince/pseuds/Whilhelmina_Prince
Summary: Inside Rhett and Link's minds during GMM 999





	

Orange suits. Shorts. Taped together. Bodies close.

 

A whisper. “Are we actually doing this?”

 

_ Oh god, I can already feel him. _

 

_ I hope he hasn’t noticed. _

 

_ I can see us in the monitor. Why does it look so right? _

 

_ He’s dancing. Why does it feel so right? _

 

“Can you squat?”

 

“But why do we need to do that?”

 

_ Oh god, please do that again. _

 

“We’re putting a shirt on.”

 

_ My fingers are tangled in his. _

 

_ His hand is so big. I feel so small. _

 

_ I’m not slobbering. I’m sweating. My heart is racing. My lips are so close to your skin. _

 

_ I can’t concentrate on the buttons with his breath on my neck. Is he watching my face in the monitor? Don’t let him see my eyes. _

 

“Let’s get these pants.”

 

_ This will never work. Not like this. _

 

_ We’re going to fall. I can’t catch us both. _

 

“I think we’re going to have to lay down together.”

 

“Is Flavortown down there?”

 

_ Oh good god, I just said that. I just said that. What will everyone think? _

 

“No no no no no no no.”

 

_ If we go down there, I don’t know if I can take it. _

 

_ Don’t let me fall on him. I don’t want to hurt him. _

 

_ I can’t stop laughing. But only to hide that I don’t want this to end. _

 

“I know this feels wrong. We’re doing the right thing.”

 

_ This is the right thing, isn’t it? _

 

_ He fits perfectly beside me. _

 

“There’s eight or more people watching right now.”

 

_ I don’t want them to watch anymore. I just want it to be you. _

 

“Lay on your back!”

 

“Penetrate!”

 

_ If he gets any harder, he’s going to penetrate. _

 

“I’m so tired.”

 

_ It’s okay, you can take a nap with me later.  _

 

_ All my weight is on him. We couldn’t be any closer than we are right now. _

 

“You gotta be ginger.”

 

_ No, you have to be ginger. I’ve never done this before. _

 

“Get in the fetal position.”

 

_ If I do that, I’ll never want to get up. _

 

“If we get on our knees …”

 

_ Then I might not be able to hold back.  _

 

_ This is what it would actually be like. Me on my knees, him behind me … _

 

_ I just want everyone to leave so I can take him, right here, right now. _

 

Belt. Mask. Task accomplished. Clothing off. Tape cut.

 

A breathless whisper. “Meet me in our room.”

 


End file.
